It Started from this Corner
by AdoraAloysius
Summary: "Kau menyuruh kami pulang dengan sopirmu sedangkan kau sendiri naik bus. Dasar anak aneh!" Hunkai. YAOI.


**It Started from this Corner**

.

.

This is Hunkai

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

"Jongin, kau tidak ikut?"

Aku menatap Baekhyun dan Jongdae yang berdiri menungguku di gerbang sekolah lalu menggeleng, "Tidak, kalian pulang saja. Aku akan naik bus."

Baekhyun menunjukkan wajah datarnya mendengar jawabanku, sedangkan Jongdae tertawa keras, "Kau menyuruh kami pulang dengan sopirmu sedangkan kau sendiri naik bus. Dasar anak aneh!"

Aku tidak mempedulikan perkataan Jongdae, dengan kedua tanganku aku membuat gerakan mengusir, "Pergilah. Suruh sopirku menunggu ditempat biasa!"

"Sudah, biarkan saja. Ia jatuh cinta", Baekhyun menunjukkan ekspresi mengejek ketika berbicara, lalu menarik Jongdae berjalan menjauhi gerbang sekolah.

Aku melambaikan tangan kepada kedua temanku itu, lalu berjalan cepat kearah berlawanan. Aku mengecek jamku sekilas, masih ada 10 menit lagi sebelum bus datang.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu dengan cemas di halte bus, selalu begitu setiap hari selama sebulan ini. Sejak saat tidak sengaja aku naik bus dan bertemu dengan orang itu. Namja yang dengan sangat rendah hati memberikan kursi yang didudukinya padaku yang saat itu masih awam dan mulai kehilangan keseimbangan ketika bus bergerak. Aku terkekeh sendiri, sungguh cara yang tidak elite mengenal seseorang seperti itu.

Kali kedua aku naik bus keesokan harinya - hanya karena penasaran dengan namja itu – ia memberikan senyum padaku dan menunjuk kursi kosong yang bisa kududuki. Selanjutnya, seperti yang kau duga, aku menghabiskan setiap hari sepulang sekolah untuk menunggu bus dan menemui namja itu. Yang selalu berada di bus yang sama, bus pukul 3, dan hampir selalu duduk di tempat yang sama, sudut kiri bagian belakang. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal namanya, kami hanya akan duduk di bus yang sama dan saling bertukar senyum saat aku menaiki bus dan kembali bertukar senyum saat ia turun lebih dulu dariku.

Wajahku memanas dan aku tahu pipiku sudah memerah hanya dengan membayangkan hal itu.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, mengusir rasa panas dipipiku, apalagi ketika kulihat bus yang kutunggu perlahan berhenti tepat didepanku. Semakin cemas, aku memandang ke bagian belakang bus dan nyaris mendesah lega mendapati namja itu ada disana, dengan headset yang selalu menempel di telinganya.

Aku melangkah senang memasuki bus, apalagi ketika aku mengeluarkan kartu dan menempelkannya pada sensor di dekat pintu. Inilah yang kutunggu sejak tadi, membanggakan T-Money yang baru saja kupunya. Setidaknya aku merasa benar-benar menjadi pelanggan bus yang keren.

Namja itu melihatku, lalu tersenyum seperti biasa, yang juga kubalas dengan senyum manis. Kursi didepannya kosong dan aku segera menghempaskan tubuhku duduk disana. Inilah jarak terdekat yang berani kuambil dengan namja itu.

"Sudah memiliki, T-Money? Kurasa kau baru saja naik level."

Aku melonjak kaget mendengar suara rendah itu dan segera memutar tubuhku kebelakang, berhadapan langsung dengan namja itu. Ini pertama kalinya ia berbicara padaku, dan jantungku langsung berdetak tidak karuan.

Aku mengangguk canggung, masih terlalu terkejut dengan kemajuan ini.

"Selamat!", namja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya lalu melemparkan kepalanya kembali bersandar di sandaran bus dan menutup matanya. Tidur, seperti biasa.

Tapi tidak denganku, aku masih mematung karena tindakannya. Dan sampai saat namja itu memberikan senyum sebelum ia turun dari bus, aku masih bisa merasakan wajahku yang memanas dan jantungku yang berdetak cepat.

.

.

.

"Ia menyukaimu. Ia menyukaimu. Ia menyukaimu!", aku menutup telingaku saat Baekhyun dengan semangat berlebihan merespon ceritaku.

"Akhirnya Jongin, perasaanmu berbalas", kali ini Jongdae. Ia lebih tenang, namun ucapannya langsung membuatku tergagap.

"Ya! Ya! Apa maksud kalian. Ia hanya berbicara satu kalimat, lagipula. . .lagipula siapa yang mengatakan aku menyukainya. Tidak ada perasaan berbalas!", aku berusaha membantah kedua orang itu yang justru diadiahi cibiran Baekhyun.

"Meninggalkan jemputan mewahmu dan memilih naik bus setiap hari. Jika kau tidak menyukainya, berarti kau benar-benar manusia paling idiot yang pernah kukenal!"

Aku menatap Baekhyun kesal yang dibalasnya dengan tatapan menantang, seakan menyuruhku membantah ucapannya. Aku menghembuskan nafas, tidak ada gunanya melawan orang dengan mulut paling tajam seperti Baekhyun.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa orang itu", Jongdae berbicara pelan, lalu menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah yang membuatku langsung waspada.

Menyadari apa yang ada di otaknya aku langsung menggelenggkan kepala dan tanganku heboh, "Tidak, tidak, tidak. . ."

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang naik bus siang ini!", Bekhyun yang juga mengerti arti tatapan Jongdae langsung menyetujui dengan semangat.

"ANDWAE!", aku berteriak keras, mengabaikan tatapan seluruh teman sekelas yang menatap terkejut padaku, "Kalian tidak boleh ikut! Tidak boleh!"

Baekhyun dan Jongdae memutar matanya tidak peduli lalu tertawan cekikikan seperti perempuan.

Jadi ya, disinilah aku, menunggu di halte bersama dua pengganggu yang tidak bisa kusingkirkan. Aku bergantian menatap kesal dua orang yang duduk manis di sisi kiri dan kananku. Mereka bahkan tidak peduli saat aku menentang keras keinginan konyol mereka itu. Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak mengetahui nama namja itu!

Tidak lama bus yang kutunggu datang, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jadi aku melangkah cepat memasuki bus dan menelan kecewa berlebihan saat mendapati pojok kiri kursi belakang itu kosong. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidak mendapatinya duduk di tempat itu dan aku bisa merasakan mood ku yang menukik turun.

"Dimana dia?", Jongdae berbisik di telingaku, kepalanya memutar mengamati seluruh penumpang bus.

Aku mengangkat bahuku lemas dan menunjuk kursi namja itu dengan daguku, "Biasanya ia selalu disana."

Menyadari keadaannya, Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya ikut mendesah berat. Pasti ikut merasa kecewa ketika mengetahui mereka tidak bisa melihat namja itu.

.

.

.

Hari keenam sejak namja itu menghilang dari tempatnya di dalam bus, dan aku bisa merasakan langkah kakiku yang semakin memberat menuju halte dari hari ke hari. Setiap hari, setiap detik waktu yang kuhabiskan menunggu bus datang aku berdoa agar ia berada lagi disana. Namun lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa kecewa mendapati kursinya selalu kosong.

Seperti hari ini, kursi itu kembali kosong dan entah kenapa kakiku melangkah mendekati kursi itu. Lalu duduk disana, merasakan bagaimana rasanya duduk di tempat namja itu. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, terlalu malas melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Itu kursiku", sebuah suara rendah mengangetkanku dan aku mengangkat kepala. Mendapati namja itu berada didepanku. Tubuhku membeku sesaat sebelum diserang perasaan lega.

"Ma. . .Maaf", aku tergagap dan langsung berusaha berdiri. Namun namja itu sudah lebih dulu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi tepat disebelahku sehingga gerakanku juga langsung terhenti.

"Lupakan. Kau bisa duduk disana", ia bebicara lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke kursi dan menutup matanya. Tidak seperti biasanya, tidak ada headset yang mengalung di leher namja itu dan wajahnya basah oleh keringat, membuat beberapa helai rambutnya menempel di dahi, ia juga mengambil nafas pendek-pendek.

"Kau habis berlari?", tanpa sadar aku bertanya padanya.

Namja itu mengangguk, "Hmm, aku berlari dari sekolahku menuju halte ini. Sangat melelahkan."

"Kenapa tidak menunggu di haltemu?"

Namja itu tersenyum tipis, ia masih menyandarkan kepala dan menutup matanya, "Entahlah. Kurasa aku menyukai bus pukul 3."

Aku tidak bisa mencegah jantungku yang berdetak cepat, jadi aku berhenti bertanya dan duduk diam. Namja itu juga hanya diam hingga kurasa ia tertidur seperti biasanya, jadi aku mengambil kesempatan itu memandang wajahnya.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan wajahku?", aku kembali terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar suara itu dan seperti orang yang tertangkap basah, aku langsung mengalihkan pandangan dari wajahnya. Sial, bagaimana ia tahu aku memandangnya!

Namja itu terkekeh kecil tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Untunglah, karena kurasa aku akan mendapat serangan jantung jika ia berani berbicara apapun lagi.

Entah tahu darimana, namja itu membuka mata dan mengangkat kepalanya begitu aku bisa melihat halte tempat ia selalu turun dari kejauhan.

"Aku mengikuti ujian akhir di sekolah sehingga selalu terlambat mengejar bus. Tadi saja aku mengorbankan 10 menit waktu ujian agar bisa mengejar bus ini, untung saja, padahal kukira aku akan terlambat lagi", pria itu berbicara lagi dan langsung berdiri setelah mengatakannya.

"Ddo mannayo", ia mengusak rambutku pelan sebelum berjalan untuk memencet tombol memberitahu supir bus ia akan turun.

Bahkan sampai namja itu turun, aku masih menahan nafasku dan kemudian pelan-pelan tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Aku menunggu di halte dengan lebih bersemangat kali ini. Setidaknya jika ia tidak muncul di bus kali ini, aku tahu bahwa ia sedang mengikuti ujian akhirnya. Aku tersenyum sendiri, jadi namja itu seorang sunbae. Apa aku harus memanggilnya sunbae nanti?

Ketika bus datang, aku semakin tidak bisa menahan senyum mendapati namja itu ada disana, apalagi kali ini ia mengatap keluar jendela dan memberikan senyum lebih awal padaku. Aku harus menahan diriku untuk tidak melompat-lompat kecil menaiki bus.

"Ujianmu sudah berakhir?", aku memberanikan diri bertanya padanya saat aku berjalan menuju kursi kosong didepannya.

Namja itu mengangguk, "Baru saja, dan aku mengorbankan 15 menit waktuku kali ini supaya aku tidak perlu berlari ke haltemu."

Wajaku memanas dan aku tahu aku akan seperti kepiting rebus sebentar lagi, jadi aku bergerak cepat menuju kursiku.

"Hei, tidak ingin duduk di tempatku lagi?", suara itu menarik perhatianku dan kulihat namja itu sudah bergeser dari tempat duduknya, menyisakan pojok kiri kursi bagian belakang itu kosong. Persis seperti kemarin.

Wajahku semakin merona tapi aku tidak peduli, aku berjalan ke belakang dan mengambil tempatnya itu.

"Kenapa memberikan tempatmu padaku?", aku bertanya begitu duduk dengan nyaman.

"Aku mewariskannya padamu", namja itu kemudian terkekeh sendiri dengan ucapannya.

Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Kurasa aku tidak akan naik bus ini lagi nanti. Aku akan segera lulus", ia berkata lagi, membuat tubuhku menegang dan jantungku berdetak cepat.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil, lalu memakai headset di telinga dan menyandarkan kepalanya dan menutup mata seperti biasa. Dadaku bergemuruh, jadi apa ini terakhir kalinya aku bertemu dengannya? Aku nyaris menangis menyadari hal itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan ia tidak berbicara apa-apa lagi dan aku terlalu sibuk untuk menenangkan diriku. Hingga bus melewati halte tempat ia biasa turun, barulah aku menyadari bahwa ia melewatkan haltenya, jadi dengan sedikit panik aku mengguncang lengangannya, membuat namja itu membuka matanya.

"Kau melewatkan haltemu", aku memberitahunya.

Namja itu tersenyum kecil lalu menutup matanya lagi, "Biarkan saja", ujarnya santai.

Aku mentapnya heran tapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia begitu tenang sehingga ketika aku berdiri dengan tidak rela begitu melihat halte tempat aku turun, aku menghabiskan waktu lebih lama untuk memandang wajahnya.

 _Sampai bertemu, Sunbae._

Aku melangkah turun dengan gontai dari bus, benar-benar kehilangan tenaga padahal sebelumnya aku sangat bersemangat.

"Jadi ini haltemu?", aku mendengar suara rendah itu dan langsung memutar tubuhku terkejut. Namja itu berada tepat dibelakangku, ia memperhatikan keadaan disekelilingnya dengan serius.

"Ap. . .Apa yang kau lakukan disini?", aku bertanya gugup.

Namja itu berhenti mengamati keadaan disekelilingnya dan memusatkan pandangannya padaku, "Karena aku tidak akan naik bus yang sama lagi denganmu, kurasa aku benar-benar harus mengetahui dimana aku bisa mencarimu nanti. Mengetahui sekolah dan haltemu saja tidak cukup, jadi kurasa aku akan mengikutimu pulang kali ini", ia kemudian tersenyum.

Aku bisa mendengar suara jantungku yang berdetak ribut sehingga aku takut namja itu akan mendengarnya. Perlahan-lahan aku merasakan semangatku kembali dan aku mulai tersenyum. Ah ya, jangan lupakan wajahku yang sudah pasti memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Jadi siapa namamu? Aku tidak mungkin memanggilmu dengan panggilan ini selamanya, kan?

Selamanya? Kumohon jangan membuat wajahku lebih merah dari ini, Tuhan.

Aku membersihkan tenggorokanku yang tiba-tiba terasa serak sebelum menjawab, "Kim Jongin. Namaku Kim Jongin, sunbae."

Pria itu tersenyum dan mengusak rambutku pelan, "Senang mengenalmu Kim Jongin. Dan jangan panggil aku sunbae, namaku Oh Sehun."

 _Fin_


End file.
